


Delta Brothers

by Coric



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: The Delta Squad and Walon Vau in a life with no guns blazing or raging of war. Where they live a not so normal life to other's eyes. From the Deltas being toddlers to adults. (Not in order)





	1. Nicknames

Delta Brothers  
Chapter 1  
### Connor (Scorch)  
“You have to have more faith in my cooking guys.” I say grabbing oil from the cabinet.  
“Oh yeah, trust the youngest here, that’s an awesome plan.” Jason said and I scowled in his direction.  
“By two minutes! Youngest by two minutes! Why do I have to keep repeating myself?”  
“Be careful, Connor.” Father called from the other room.  
Once the shrimp cooked partly, I grab the oil to add a little to the frying pan and…  
“Connor, wait that’s-” Timothy called but it was too late, a huge ball of flame grew. “Wine.” he face palmed while Jason was laughing.  
“You scorched your eyebrows.” Jason said through gasping breaths.  
“What?” I asked and Tim pointed at the mirror and it was true, I did burn off my eyebrows.  
“Nice job Scorch, you not only mixed up wine for oil but scorched your eyebrows. Just wait until dad hears this.”  
“Don’t call me that!”   
“What? Scorch? Not a chance. This is pure gold.” he said as he was walking off to the other room.  
### Jason (Sev)  
“Congrats you guys. You made it on this season’s soccer team. Now let’s get you some jerseys. Logan you’ll not only have jersey 1 but you’ll also be team captain, Connor, you’ll be number 12, Timothy 9, and Jason 7.” the coach kept going down the line but I didn’t pay any attention as I looked at the jersey. It wasn’t a surprise that the Vau brothers got on the team. Any team that we tried out for, all four of us got on it.  
As we were walking home I scowled. “Why of all numbers do I always get 7?” I look over at Scorch and my scowled turned deeper. “Knock that smile off your face, or I’ll do it myself, Scorch.”  
“Now why would I do that Sev?”  
“What did you call me?”  
“Sev.” Scorch repeated and Tim gave a sly grin.  
“Don’t you start Tim, you’ll get a name too, don’t worry.”   
“Good luck with that.”  
### Tim (Fixer)  
“Tim! Come on it’s time to get up for school.” Scorch came slamming the door open.  
“5 more minutes.” I grumbled into my pillow.   
“I won’t do that, you know what Dad would do if he finds out. This isn’t like you Timmy, usually it’s the other way around.”  
“Don’t call me that.” I said scowling at him. “And I was up all night working on a science project of mine.” I get up grabbing the top shirt in the dresser. “Now get out.”  
Once I got ready I walk downstairs to my brothers putting on their backpacks. Sev slings an arm around my shoulders. “Good morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?” he mocked and I shrugged off his arm and glared at him. Logan came between us and pushed us aside.   
“Drop it you two. Let’s go before we miss the bus.” he said walking to the door walking out and we all followed.  
Once we got on the bus all eyes went on us and I sat down in an empty seat, Logan sat next to me. While Sev and Scorch sat in the seat across from us.  
“Look, it’s the Vau boys.” someone mocked earning a glare from Sev and Scorch while Logan crossed his arms and I shrank into the seat.   
“Yeah? What’s that supposed to mean?” Logan asked.  
“You guys are a freak show that is bound to happen. I mean, come on, you guys are quadruplets, if that isn’t freak showish enough, you killed your mother during childbirth. It’s a surprise that your dad hasn’t given you to an orphanage of some sort.”  
“Now you went too far on that one. Would be a shame if you went missing and never found.” Sev said.   
“Jason, enough.” Logan said, no nicknames meant he’s close to snapping too, this is bad. “You don’t want to mess with us kid. So I would stop while you’re ahead. Before things turn ugly.”   
Then a voice came on the speaker. “You kids better not start anything or I will stop this bus and you all will have a visit with the principal.” the bus driver called.  
“Sorry, sir.” My brothers and I said but the other boy stayed silent. The driver huffed and the ride went on in silence.  
On the walk to AP Algebra, one question was nagging at me. “Are we freaks? Was he right about that?”  
“Of course not, Timmy. Don’t doubt that for a second.” Logan said as we walked through the AP Algebra room doors and sat down in our seats as the bell rang.   
“Good morning class, today I had a lesson planned but the computer isn’t working so we have to wait for maintenance. Which will take a while.”  
“Ms. D, Tim is really good with technology. Maybe he could help.” Logan said and I shrunk into the seat further.   
“Is that true, Tim?”   
“Yes, yes ma’am, but I’m not any better than anybody else.” I said giving a slight smile.  
“Are you kidding? You made a computer with nothing but scraps and your bare hands.” Scorch said enthusiastically.   
“Scorch, shut it.” I growled lightly and his smile never left his smug face.   
“Well in that case, Tim would you like to fix the computer?”   
“I-uhm, sure.” I muttered getting up and walking toward the computer. It took minutes but the computer was fixed and I was walking quickly back to my desk.   
“Well aren’t you the fixer of the group.” she said starting the lesson.  
Once the bell rang we went on with the day. “Hey, Fixer, great job back there.” Scorch said and I stopped abruptly making Scorch bump into my back.   
“Don’t call me that.” I scowled as both Sev and Scorch smiled at each other and nodded.  
“Fixer, I like it.” Sev said and my scowl deepened.   
“Great, not going to be living this down.” I said as we walked on to our next class.  
### Logan (Boss)  
As we walked to the last day of football tryouts, Sev and Scorch looked at me with the evil grins of theirs.   
“What is it?” I ask looking forward again.  
“Nothing. It’s just that you don’t have a name yet.” Scorch said and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“If you are meaning the nicknames you made then don’t bother. You won’t find one for me.” I said shaking my head sitting on the bleachers.  
“Fixer said the same thing but we found it eventually.” Scorch said and suddenly a whistle broke the loud atmosphere.  
“Alright everyone, welcome to the fourth and final day of tryouts, now I want all of you, off your asses and run 5 laps around the track now!” the coach roared and blew the whistle again causing almost everyone out of the daze and running the track.  
By the end of the final day of the people were split into the Freshman, JV or Varsity or didn;t make the team. No surprise, my three brothers and I made the Varsity team.  
“Now to choose the Team Captains.” Out of all 30 of us he looked down at his clipboard. “Blue, Justin and Logan, you three will be the team captains. As for the rest of you, you will listen to the Captains, as they will be your boss as far as I am concerned. You will be at every practice and game on time and ready to work. That is all, I will see you all on Monday.”  
“Boss. Hmm… THAT’S IT!” Scorch screamed out causing everyone around us to jump. Earning confused looks from everyone else.  
“What’s it?” I ask and Scorch smiled.  
“Boss. That’s it! Nothing is impossible.”  
“Oh boy.” I face palmed. “No,no that’s not it.”  
“I beg to differ, Boss. Scorch said “It seems like a perfect name for you.”  
“I am never going to live this down.”   
“No, you won’t.”


	2. Annual Paintball Tournament Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I have added several extra characters to this story, instead of just Delta squad, it’s going to be *a big mess* Omega squad and I’m going to add some infantry troops as well. I won’t promise they will be in every single chapter but they will show up now and then. It will still stay in Delta’s POV. Just a friendly reminder, if any names are given for Delta; Scorch is Connor, Sev is Jason, Boss is Logan and Timothy is Fixer.

### Scorch’s POV  
“Boys get ready,we’ve been practicing all year for this moment, don’t waste all of it by sleeping in.” Dad called from downstairs, today was the day, the day that everyone looks forward to every year. For normal people it was holidays but not for us. Once a year in summer, a day is picked for the annual paintball tournament. Everyone chips in to buy out a paintball arena for a day and there’s three teams. Delta, Omega and Blue (Original I know.). Is it considered cheating if we train for the day? Probably.  
“Scorch, come on, we’re going to be late!” Sev said racing past my door.  
“Like you can say anything Sev! It’s always you who slows us down!” I yelled after him  
“Well not today, it’s today where I can shoot Atin in the face!”  
“That’s against the rules! You’re going to give us a penalty!”   
“It’s not like the others haven’t cheated before…” I heard him mumble under his breath  
“Boys lets go!” Father yelled from downstairs, grabbing the black bags with the paintball guns and ammo.  
“Race you!” Sev said as he bolted for the stairs  
“Hey, no fair!” I yelled as I sprinted after him, just as Sev was about to touch the last step I jumped and tackled after him. Hitting my target, we both fell and slid against the wood flooring, stopping right in front of Father and Boss who was both carrying bags.  
“Are you two quite finished?” Father asked looking down at us with a raised eyebrow. “Save the roughhousing for the tournament, not for each other.”   
“Sorry, Dad.” I said as I got off Sev and brushed the nonexistent dirt off of my shorts “Just had to even a deal with Sev is all.”  
“Even the deal? You tackled me, how is that possibly evening a deal?” Sev asked exasperated on the floor, gasping between some words.  
“You cheated.” I said smiling, Sev was about to speak when Dad spoke first  
“Speaking of cheating, none of you will cheat during this tournament, I could let the other times slide, what with the Null Team being practically experts, but they won’t be there today and you have been practicing to play a FAIR game. That goes for you Jason.” I snorted lightly in the background, Dad having the ears of a hawk turned and glared at me too. “And you too Connor. It’s always the two of you who are, in your words, cheating, no explosions, no tackling, no punching, no groin shots and most definitely no head shots.” He turned to Sev on the last one.   
### Later that day  
“Alright, this is how we will set up the matches for the tournament, first up Omega and Infantry will go in and after a 30 minute break Delta will go in with Infantry, break, each will go against each other 3 times and whoever wins will go against each other another 3 times. This year we are changing it up, not only will we have a team winning, but we will also test individually. Is there any questions?” Kal asked demonstrating in front of a whiteboard. Nobody said or did anything. “Good, then let the tournament begin.


End file.
